Republic of Earth
by Midnighter 13
Summary: What happens when the battle of Endor gets inturupted, by the most powerful intergalactic government ever? Earth gets a bit of a shock. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

With the conclusion of the Ori war, Earth became one of the major players in galactic politics. With the Jaffa divided into two distinct nations, the Free Jaffa Republic and the Jaffa Alliance, and the former subjects of the Ori unable to build anymore Mother Ships, Earth became more powerful then ever before.

Thanks to technology given to them by the Asgard, as well as the Ancient database in Atlantis, the people of Earth were able to create human form Replicators. Called Replins, they were programmed to be the new working class of Earth. With the conclusion of the Ori war, the Stargate was unveiled to the general public. While the governments of the world reassured their people, Earth began to change.

Atlantis remained on earth, and became the scientific center for the planet. Shipyards were built on three different planets and began to turn out at least four BC 305's every six months. The 305's were vastly superior to the 304's they were larger, faster, and equipped with the Macay Worm Drive. They were heavily armed, and used the most advanced technology of the Tau'ri, Alterans, and Asgard.

Over time the Tau'ri grew even more powerful, and they established colonies on multiple planets. They used Replins as workers, and over time created the Terran Republic. The Terran Republic was based off of the United States government, with some heavy modifications. There were four branches of the government now. The Executive Branch existed as always, however now it dealt with external politics rather than internal. The Legislative Branch, which was limited to controlling the nonmilitary budget, taxes, internal disputes and programs. The Judicial Branch still existed, and it controlled the formation of laws. The Military Branch was new, and they controlled the military and enforced Republic laws.

The Terran Republic eventually grew to encompass all of the worlds once controlled by the Ori. They also established colonies in the Ida and Ori home galaxies. By 2100, the Terran Republic controlled most of the Milky Way, all of Ida, and almost the entire Ori home galaxy named the Orion galaxy. With peace reigning throughout the Republic, and with a strong military, the Terran's returned to the Pegasus Galaxy. After a brief war with the Wraith, the Pegasus Galaxy became part of the Terran Republic.

The Republic was divided into States. Each State was a civilization that existed before the Republic. As such Earth had the largest number of States, but also the least populated. Civilizations like the Genii got one vote in the Legislative Senate, and one additional vote for every two Billion people in their State.

The Asgard, who had stored their minds in the Computer core given to the Tau'ri, were brought back thanks to hybridization technology captured from the former Wraith Michael. The Terran Republic used technology from a multitude of different sources, and over time integrated them into a cohesive unit.

The Terran Military was divided into different groups. The Terran Navy, which used ships such as Jackson class destroyers, _(visualize the ship used by the Pegasus Asgard)_ Carter class Cruisers _(visualize a very large 304 with four fighter bays)_ O'Neill class battleships _(think Asgard Mother Ship with different weaponry)_ which are the only Terran Ships not to carry fighters, and Shepard class battle carriers. _(Think something like Destiny except it has fighter bays all along the hull on the sides facing forward.) _

The Terran Army which used infantry_ (armed with various energy weapons, armor, phase technology, and comprising of different species) _Spider Tanks _(think bloc Replicator Ship used to escape the Asgard home world only take out flight and add in two plasma cannons where spider fangs should go.)_ and Hover ships _(think Al'kesh with two turrets on the bottom using Asgard energy weapons, and conventional bombs. Add in shields, and a modified Wraith culling beam for good measure.)_

The Terran Air force used F-545's as their main fighter, _(think Star Wars A-wing without lasers but add in Asgard energy weapons, drones, and a particle beam on the bottom similar to the Ancient Satellite around Atlantis in "the siege")_ they also used Jumpers and Jump Cruisers _(think jumper with four drive pods and three times as long. It's also better armed and equipped.)_

The SGC was the final branch. The SGC used SG teams, Jumpers, Tel'taks, Al'kesh, and modified Wraith Darts. The SGC was used primarily for exploration and relief aid, they were also the diplomatic front of the Republic. They were also responsible for studying new technologies and for establishing colonies. For this reason they also controlled Atlantis and Olympus class Cityships. The Olympus class city ships were the next generation of city ship. A massive saucer shape, one mile high and ten miles across, it had buildings and weapon systems on one side, and a massive energy ring along the outer edge. The ring was used for propulsion and weapons fire it also helped to reinforce the shield.

As the Terran Republic grew, peace and prosperity reigned within. More Destiny class ships were built, and the SGC began exploring hundreds of other galaxies. Thanks to the Replins, Ships, drones, ZPM's, Stargates, Cityships, and all sorts of consumer goods were easily manufactured or synthesized using the Asgard synthesizers. The Terran Republic was not limited to just humans, over time the Asgard, Jaffa, Nox, and Tolan, joined the Terran Republic.

Wars were fought occasionally, as civilizations joined the Republic, some elements tried to sabotage relations with the Republic, or in the event of joining, some civilizations broke into civil wars. These conflicts were always small and localized, rarely taking more than a year and/or a Republic battle fleet to sort out.

Some civilizations did not wish to join the Republic, and the Terrans respected that. They maintained diplomatic relations and economic trading with those civilizations, and eventually most of them joined the Republic.

That's not to say everything was perfect, fights and crimes still happened, racism and speciesism were common among smaller out of the way systems and provinces. But order and freedom was on the whole upheld. The Republic's military force was primarily used to hunt pirates, but they were more than capable of bringing together billions of ships in the event of an actual attack. The factories and shipyards of the Republic could quite easily speed up production of military goods in the event of war.

The Terrans arrived in another galaxy, they were unaware of the new and powerful enemy they were about to unleash.


	2. Contact

"Captain, we will be arriving in the Corsa galaxy in twenty-five seconds."

"Thank you Turnra, bring the ship to entrance stations." Captain Roto Veck said quickly.

"All hands, all hands, entrance stations." The ship AI declared. As she said this, crew members were beaming to their various posts. Captain Veck himself emerged onto the bridge a moment later.

"Dropping out in three… two…. one…….."

The ship, a Destiny class exploration ship dropped out of what was commonly referred to as "Worm Space".

"Sensors are running at full power sir." A young Jaffa officer announced. Before them, they saw a planet covered in buildings, and orbited by millions of satellites. Light seemed to never fade on the planet below, it was everywhere.

"Sir, sensors indicate the surface of the planet is covered in steel structures that are up to six kilometers high in some places."

The bridge personnel looked at one another in shock, while some of their planets were heavily industrialized; they had never seen a planet where the crust of the planet was invisible to the naked eye. As the crew began to evaluate the civilization below for contact procedures an Asgard officer spoke.

"Captain Veck, we have incoming ships, they are approximately one mile in length, and are approaching on an intercept course."

Instantly the bridge personnel tensed, they had experienced hostile first contacts before, and were concerned that this one might fall apart before it began.

"We have an incoming transmission on a radio frequency." The communications officer announced. "They are broadcasting an audio message only."

"Lets here it." The captain said quickly.

"Unidentified vessel you are in Imperial space, identify yourselves or you will be fired upon." The voice was human, and to the surprise of the Terrans, was speaking in a variation of Terras, the most prevalent language in the Republic.

Captain Veck gestured to the human diplomat on board the bridge, and she began her speech.

"This is the Terran Republic exploration ship Turnra; we come in peace wishing to further civilization in all forms. As a space faring race you are considered contactable and we would welcome the opening of a diplomatic relationship with your government."

As the diplomat spoke the Asgard officer blinked in surprise, and turned to the captain. In a low voice he whispered "The language of this galaxy's natives is a derivative of English, the language spoken on Earth two centuries ago."

The captain was shocked by the analysis; it meant that this galaxy must have had contact with the Alterans at some point.

The diplomat continued oblivious, "The Republic has no interest in conflict, and will treat with any government so long as they represent the people who they rule. We would welcome any technological exchange, and would gladly reciprocate. The Republic does not discriminate between civilizations of different species and most civilizations are welcome in the Republic if they so wish. The Republic will not accept governments or species dedicated to the subjugation or extinction of another species or civilization."

It looked like the diplomat had a lot more to say, but at that moment the two ships opened fire. There was no warning, the ships shields had hidden the rapid power up of the turbo lasers, and the green bolts of energy blasted through space with enough power to level a city. They were stopped cold.

The shields of the Turnra held without apparent effort under the barrage. Inside the ship however there was turmoil. The blasts had taken the Terrans by surprise, because the ships was powered only by a Mark Thirteen ZPM, not a Singularity generator, the shields could only endure so much.

"Evasive maneuvers, activate defense grid!" the captain called quickly,

"Shields down to eighty percent!" called out the Jaffa officer,

"We have inbound fighters baring seventy three degrees North West." The Asgard officer announced calmly.

"Is the Defense grid up?" the captain demanded. He knew that their defense grid would be able to take the fighters.

"The Grid is online sir" a human bridge tech reported.

"Power the Worm Drive, get us out of here!" the captain cried.

As he said this the first deaths began. Tie fighters flew in toward the ship and were picked off by short particle bursts. Those that got through which were not many, tried to strafe the hull, only crash and die on the shield. As the Star Destroyers continued to fire the Turnra's shields began to buckle. After only ten minutes of combat the Turnra's shields failed, and the ship was blown apart. Unknown to the Imperials, a small wormhole opened and sent the Ship AI directly to the capital of the nearest Republic Galaxy.


	3. SGC Volos

_SGC in the Volos Galaxy_

"Incoming Worm transmission sir." A tech reported. "It's a ship AI sir" the tech said in surprise.

The SGC of the Volos galaxy was not on a planet, but instead in an Olympus class city ship in orbit around the same star as the galactic capital. The Stargates on board were Terran models, which meant that only galactic capitals and other SGC's could dial in.

The Terran's had managed to create multiple overlapping gate networks, one for command, one for commerce, and one for evacuations and troop transports. As such every planet usually had two Stargates of different models both working at the same time on different networks. Each galaxy had their own networks, and thus SGC's had to have hundreds of different gates so that they could be dialed in an emergency.

A Worm transmission was a small wormhole that sent a subspace signal directly to the nearest SGC. The commander of the Volos SGC was alerted and the ship AI was soon briefing an SGC general.

In a small room a group of SGC officers sat and looked at the human hologram. The officers were Human, Jaffa, Goa'uld, Tokra, Asgard, Vesects, _(an insect like species)_ and one Nox. The AI spoke.

"I am the AI of the SGC exploration ship Turnra, that ship has been destroyed."

There were gasps of surprise from the Human, Jaffa, Goa'uld, and Tokra officers. The Vesects chattered in surprise, and the Asgard and Nox blinked.

The AI continued "We emerged from Worm space where our deep scans indicated populated planet. We found a planet that was covered by buildings, the crust of the planet was invisible under the structures. We detected satellites and then ships. It was decided to make contact.

We were warned that we were in 'Imperial space' and that if we did not identify ourselves we would be fired upon. The 'Imperials' spoke a derivative of English, an old Earth language. Our diplomat began to speak with the two Imperial ships when they fired on us without warning. I brought the defense grid online as they lunched fighters. The combined firepower of the Imperial ships was able to punch through the shield and destroy the ship."

The SGC officers looked shocked. The SGC Commander, one General Loas spoke angrily.

"This cannot be allowed to happen, muster a battle fleet, we are going to politely ask why they attacked us without provocation, and if they don't have a damn good reason I'm going to burn their planet down to the bedrock!"

"If I may make a suggestion General" one of the Goa'uld officers said "We should also devote deep scanners to this Corsa galaxy before we begin an intergalactic war."

The other officers gave there assent and General Loas agreed to send cloaked deep probes into the Corsa galaxy.


	4. Recon

A flash of disrupted subspace rippled and grew. Almost before the energy burst was recorded it vanished. The burst of energy was unlike anything the Imperial sensors had ever seen and thus it was flagged as an anomaly. An Imperial officer on board one of the Star Destroyers orbiting Corusunt was tasked with finding out what caused the anomaly.

Unknown to the Imperials a Terran probe had just entered the system. The probe was cloaked with two different energy cloaks, an EM cloak, _and_ a phase shift cloak similar to those used by the Sodan.

The probe had combined Terran sensors, capable of detecting and tracking all energy signatures and all matter within one square light year. It immediately began a scan and found multiple electronic systems, ships, and satellites.

After listening in on the electronic wireless signals coming from various area's of the planet and its orbit, the probe was able to hack into the computer cores of every ship, satellite, and electronic library on or around the planet without detection. Quickly copying the data it sent a worm burst back to the Volos SGC.

* * *

At the Volos SGC the data was quickly analyzed by AI's and advanced computers. The intercepted data told the Terrans quite a bit about their new enemy.

"First and foremost General Loas, we now know that the planet we emerged over was the capital of a very large interplanetary government known as 'The Galactic Empire'. This 'Empire' is fighting insurgents and has a few smaller unexplored areas of the Corsa galaxy that may contain enemies. The 'Empire' was formed apparently as part of a coup in the middle of a civil war. This civil war led to the destruction of the former government known simply as 'The Republic'. The insurgents currently fighting the Empire are attempting to restore the Republic." A Vesect first contact analyst chattered. "According to the computer records, the Imperials believed our exploration ship to be an insurgent vessel."

General Loas tapped his finger on the table of the briefing room.

"Where is the leader of this empire now?" the general asked irritably. He was not looking forward to letting a government off the hook for destroying one of his ships, whatever the reason.

"The Emperor appears to have journeyed to a classified space station known simply as the 'Death Star' general." A human advisor put in.

"Very well, is the battle fleet mustered?" the general asked.

"Yes sir, the last destroyer just arrived." The human advisor said officially.

"Then have them prepare for deployment. I want a personal apology from this Emperor, and fear generally inspires apologies. Let's see how they respond to a Terran battle fleet!"

"General, I strongly recommend only one ship, preferably an unarmed diplomat ship is sent in place of a fleet. A fleet can be interpreted as hostile, and that is not a good way to open negotiations." The Vesect analyst said shrilly.

"I understand your feelings Sheour-Tenurn, however my decision is final." He continued under his breath "I'm not loosing another ship to this bastard."

* * *

In space, on the edge of a solar system on the edge of the Volos galaxy, a Terran battle fleet mustered. Two battle carriers, ten battleships, fifty cruisers, and one hundred destroyers. The Terran ships received the target coordinates, and all of them turned and vanished into flashes of light


	5. Initiation

"It's a trap!" Admiral Akbar shouted.

"All ships pull up, the shield is still up!" Lando cried out.

The battle of the second Death Star had begun.

Tie fighters swarmed the Rebel ships; the medical frigate was blasted out of existence by the Death Star. Rebel fighters were killing imperial fighters on a three to one ratio, but being out numbered five to one, they were still losing.

The Death Star fired again; another Rebel capital ship was destroyed. Admiral Akbar relayed the order to fall back and engage the Star Destroyers and Indictors.

On the planet below, the rebel strike force and the native Ewok population were finally beginning to win against the Imperial ground troops.

Onboard the Death Star, Darth Vader, and Luke Skywalker dueled with plasma blades and telekinetic powers.

The Star Destroyers were easily keeping the rebels in the system, and were now beginning to fire directly against the rebel capital ships.

On the planet the Imperials were beaten, the charges set, and the shield generator blown up.

Then something happened that the rebels did not expect and the Emperor had not foreseen. Flashes of light lit up space. Holes in space made of light. And out of these holes came one hundred and sixty two Terran ships. The Death Star fired at a rebel ship, and the beam hit a Terran Battleship. The Battleship survived the blast.

Onboard the Death Star the Emperor looked up, and saw the new ships. He tried to probe them with the force, and could not. Fear filled him, this was a critical moment, this was the last stroke, if it succeeded he would be the undisputed master of the galaxy, but at that moment, for the first time, something happened that he had not foreseen.

"Damage report!" the captain cried out. The ship had been hit by a concentrated energy beam powerful enough to punch through a planet. While the shield held, it had infinite power after all; the kinetic impact had still done significant damage.

"The hull is still mostly intact, we have multiple breaches and are venting atmosphere. Nanites are beginning repairs. We have lost outer ray shielding, and life support is down 50%. Primary weapons are offline, but our drones, missiles, and AF (anti-fighter) systems are still functional." A tech replied quickly.

"What the hell hit us?" the captain asked, sparks were flying from damaged conduits and small fires were being put out by damage control nanites.

"We received an energy blast capable of destroying a planet sir, and the station that shot at us is powering up again."

Admiral Gute, a Vesect Terran admiral watched as the cool fresh feeling of Worm Travel reverted back to real space. Almost immediately one of his battleships was struck by an energy weapon of very high magnitude. Realizing that the Terran fleet had emerged in the middle of a battle, Gute attempted to verify identities. Unfortunately for the Empire, the imperials thought that the Terran vessels were Rebel reinforcements. They immediately opened fire with their fighters and turbo laser batteries.

Admiral, we are under fire, shields are holding but I would like to return fire, may we unsafe weapons?" a ship captain asked calmly through a ship link.

Admiral Gute realized that intentionally or not, this was a war. They had been fired on repeatedly, lost an exploration ship, and now were being attacked without provocation.

"All ships this Admiral Gute, you are authorized to destroy any and all ships that attack you. Do NOT fire on ships that are unengaged with Terran ships."

The Admiral hoped that this would allow anyone with sense to escape the carnage to come.

* * *

To those who have reviewed, thank you. To those who haven't, shame on you. A few questions have come up regarding the Terran Republic vs Stargate history.

The Goa'uld were not completely wiped out, while the System lords were destroyed the species lived on, albeit with a Tokra ideology.

Not sure whether I'm going to include Atlantis itself, but city ships of one kind or another should show up.


	6. Boom?

The Terran ships began to fire; blue beams of phased plasma energy reached out from the Terran ships and blasted Star Destroyers to pieces. The deflector shields of the Star Destroyers were no match for the raw power of the Terran weapons. Terran cruisers and destroyers moved faster than any other ships, easily out pacing all of the imperial vessels.

Drones filled space, every imperial fighter that shot at a Terran ship was destroyed quickly by small golden dots of light.

The imperials had no idea what was happening, they truly had no idea what they were up against. Star Destroyers fired continuously, and the strange ships just absorbed the fire with barely a ripple in their all too visible shields.

The emperor watched in shock as the new ships cut his defending fleet to pieces. He felt the shield of the Death Star fall, and reached out, finding that the generator had been destroyed he screamed in anger. Lightning reached out from his fingers, throwing the young Jedi into a wall.

Luke screamed as he was blasted into the wall. He called out for his father's aid, but Darth Vader left him to die as he followed the emperor into the lift.

On the planet the imperials were beaten, and the rebels and ewoks looked to the sky where they saw thousands of flashes. The rebels were worried that the attack was failing, little did they know, things were about to get better, dramatically.

"Target that space station, I want it destroyed!" a Jaffa captain called out. His destroyer turned and sped towards the Death Star, beams of blue light flashed out and struck the station

While not capable of blasting apart something the size of a moon normally, the energy beams fired from the Terran Destroyer did cut deep into the super structure, and caused the equivalent of thunder in the durasteel. The thermal shockwave caused a massive expansion in a localized area; these expanding masses of super hot plasma vaporized the surrounding durasteel.

The cooling plasma continued to expand, pushing the solid metal ahead of it. This caused a blast front as the air and other lighter elements contained by the station moved faster than the molten durasteel. The molten durasteel was moving fast enough, that it tore through the remaining superstructure without difficulty. The molten metal pushed into the core of the station, vaporizing the power generator and caused the remains of the station to lose stability.

With a flash, the station, the second Death Star exploded.

The energy shockwave and the debris caught many ships, Terran, Imperial and Rebel. The visible energy shields of the Terrans were able to block much of the shockwave, but both rebel and Imperial ships were hit and destroyed.

Unknown to the Rebels, and ignored by the Terrans, a small shuttle, armed with proton torpedoes flew from the Death Star and jumped to light speed.

The Executor one of the few Super Star Destroyers also fled to light speed. As strange energy missiles, beams of glowing energy, and alien ships crowded space, the remains of the imperial fleet moved back and jumped to light speed.

Admiral Akbar onboard his Corrilian cruiser watched stunned as the strange ships did things that should have been impossible. Beams of light smashed straight through the deflector shields of star destroyers, and over half of the Imperial ships in orbit around Endor's moon were now just scattered wreckage.

"Open a channel to those ships!" Akbar exclaimed. "I want to know who they are and why they're here now."

OOOOOOOOO

I have to say, I got more reviews than I expected. This story will not really be a tech on tech story. I have made the Terrans SO powerful for a very good reason, they are going to need it to stand up to the sith in the Corsa Galaxy. I have every intention of the empire putting up a short fight, but primarily this story will be how the Terrans help put the galaxy back together again. On the other hand the sith will be doing everything in their power to regain control.

Please tell me what you think, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed.


	7. Alliance

A small shuttle emerged from hyperspace over Corusent. The Shuttle broadcasted high Imperial codes, giving it a priority one lane to the Imperial Palace. As the shuttle touched down, Imperial guards and storm troopers assembled in an honor guard.

The Emperor of the Galactic Empire walked down from the ramp. He walked strait through, with Lord Vader following behind.

Unknown to the imperials, Terran satellites had detected his presence, and reported the codes used to get through.

The Emperor and his guards moved into the Imperial Palace, but even then, they were not safe from observation, every electrical system and every droid on the planet was now gathering information and intelligence on targets on Corusunt.

"A new enemy has come upon us" the Emperor said loudly to his assembled admirals. "They have aided the Rebel Alliance in their attempt to destroy the second Death Star. Despite my power they were able to succeed. Rally the entire imperial fleet, and muster ground troops, we are going to show these invaders that the Empire has more power than just one station."

The admirals bowed to the Emperor, then moved away to begin giving orders. Within hours, holonet messages were being broadcast from Corusent with orders to mobilize fully. Without knowing it, they had just given the Terrans every scrap of data they would ever need. They sent intel programs with the holonet orders, and now had the location of every military base, and warship under imperial control narrowed down to complete accuracy.

At the SGC of the Volos galaxy, reports were coming in, and the Volos Senete was briefed on the situation. Ships were prepared to be deployed, and calls for new fleets from other galaxies were sent.

The Senate of Volos Galaxy authorized protectorate status for the Rebel Alliance. The Volos Galaxy of the Terran Republic would aid the Rebel Alliance with intelligence, tactics, ships, weapons, and troops, never the less they would be aiding the Alliance, not leading them. Their ships and troops would be under Alliance command, unless they tried to use them against Republic interests.

The negotiations held via hologram, were linked to the senate and to Mon Motha, leader of the Alliance.

The Alliance ships were quickly repaired and improved by Terran synthesizers. The wreckage of Imperial ships was brought together and bonded together to form a new Alliance style fleet, with Terran upgrades. Their weapons were now longer range, and more powerful. Their deflector shields far more powerful, engines faster, hyper drive faster, fighters stronger, they were a new and improved Alliance.

Together the Rebel and Terran ships moved towards Corusent. In actuality the Terran ships flashed to various imperial bases and shipyards, and blasted them apart with quick hit attacks.

A small Terran Destroyer emerged from a cloud of exotic particles, it's shield already up. Small golden lights flashed out from it, and blew ships apart. Imperial vessels tried to maneuver against it, but they were unable to get a clear shot. Fighters flew in, only for the golden lights to destroy them as well. Small particle bursts took care of those that got through.

Beams of blue energy blasted forth from the Terran ship, cutting through Star Destroyers, and blasting space stations apart. A stealth missile was dropped from the Destroyer, moments before it vanished once again in a flash of exotic particles, leaving wreckage behind. The missile, a modified Horizon like weapon split open, and hundreds of missiles were unleashed. Each missile detonated in a plasma blast that sent shockwaves and blast waves scattering across the planet.

On a planet that was a central base of the Imperial army, only a few hundred in heavily fortified bunkers survived. And they would starve to death in the coming weeks, because the surface was to hot to stand on, and ships could not get through the turbulent five hundred mile an hour winds that had the heat to melt their hulls.

The second strike against tyranny has been struck by the Terrans.

I'm sorry for taking so long, real life when added to writers block makes updating hard. If you have any ideas on how to better the story please tell me. Reviews are always welcome, even flames. I'm sorry this chapter seems to be just filler but in a few more weeks I should get to the fall of the Empire, and go from there.


	8. Fall and Rise

Alliance ships dropped out of hyperspace, they raised their shields, and prepared for combat. The full might of the new and improved Alliance was here, ready to strike. Before them was the planet of Corusent. It was heavily fortified with defensive turbo laser satellites, and proton torpedo satellites. The planet was also defended by a rather large detachment of Imperial vessels.

Within the Imperial Palace alerts sounded. The Imperials had detected the Rebel fleet. Imperial ships began to form up into an attack formation. Onboard his newly improved Mon Calmri cruiser Admiral Akbar ordered the deployment of fighters. The fighters deployed but none of them moved toward the imperials.

Onboard the Executor, Darth Vader looked at the Rebel fleet. "What is it they are waiting for?" The Sith lord murmured quietly. Quickly deciding that it was of little consequence, Vader made his choice. "Launch all Tie fighters, and fire at will."

The battle for Corusent began. Turbo laser's flashed through space. Torpedoes sped at the Rebels. Suddenly Vader gasped as he felt a great danger in the force. "No!" Vader cried out suddenly, but it was too late. As the weapons fire from the Imperials impacted the Rebel ships Terran ships emerged within the orbit of Corusent and began firing immediately. The Rebels also opened up with their new more powerful weaponry, blasting the Imperial ships from both sides.

Onboard an O'Neil class battleship a human Admiral commanded the Terran Arrowhead. Terran fleets are divided into different groups that comprise the fleet. The Arrowhead was made up of the heavy ships such as battleships and Carriers. The Shaft section (of which there were many lewd jokes within the fleets) contained the Cruisers and Destroyers, useful for smaller operations, and more versatile, but without the heavy weaponry of the Arrowhead. The Feathers section was not always present. It was the ship group used for transporting troops, supplies, and lesser craft. It was comprised of City ships, Jump Cruisers, Jumpers, and occasionally Al'kesh and Darts from the local SGC.

Only the Arrowhead section of the Battle Fleet was engaged around Corusent. The Shaft section was engaged in taking out most of the Imperial combat ships throughout the galaxy.

The Battle for Corusent lasted five hours. In that time the Terrans punched a hole in the defenses, and blasted the planetary shields apart. The Rebel vessels on the other hand had used their new vessels to great effect, wiping out most of the defending fleet. A massive blast of ZPE from one of the Terran Battleships took out the Executor, unfortunately Vader left the vessel in an escape pod, programmed to take him to the Imperial palace. As the Imperial defenses died down in orbit, the Rebels began landing combat vehicles on the planet, while the Terrans beamed down thousands of troops.

During the battle, realizing that Corusent was lost, the Emperor fled the planet with Vader and his personal guard. He took with him valuable data that he believed was essential to running the Empire, and then he activated the Palace self destruct. The blast wave from one hundred photon torpedoes detonating simultaneously leveled a good five square blocks of city skyline. More importantly it destroyed all imperial records on the planet, leaving the Rebels with no way to even know where all the planets were, let alone run them all. Or so Palpitine believed.

The Planet of Corusent was taken by a combination of Terran and Alliance ships and troops. Mon Motha landed on Corusent only three days later and declared a new age of civilization and peace. The New Republic was born.

The New Republic was a protectorate of the Terran Republic. The Terrans protected the New Republic from their enemies, so long as Terran businesses were allowed in the Galaxy with tax exemptions on extragalactic imports.

More Terran ships flew into the Corsa Galaxy, and began forcing the remaining forces of the empire into either surrendering to the Republic or fleeing from the Terrans powerful weapons that seemed to strike through shields, hulls, and bulkheads to destroy ships.

They also helped the New Republic set up new factories for producing consumer goods, and of course providing jobs for those who were left without work because of the collapse of the Empire. In fact thanks to Terran assistance there were soon more jobs open then unemployed on individual planets. This caused a new industry of ferrying labor from planets with excess unemployment, to planets requiring new workers for the new industries.

The New Republic was rather popular even amongst the more criminal elements of the Galaxy, simply because they were bringing in new items that could be bought and sold on the black market. The lack of unemployment made the people of the Corsa galaxy quite happy, and the New Republic was compared to the Empire in a very positive light. The New Republic had brought freedom, justice, order, economic security, and peace (mostly) to the Galaxy at long last, and the people loved it.

As the shattered Empire reeled under the loss of most of their ships, their Emperor, and their capital, most Imperial forces surrendered to the New Republic.

Darth Sidious retreated into the shadows of the galaxy, hiding on a planet that had surrendered voluntarily on his orders. He would have his vengeance on the Terrans. He would reclaim his Galaxy, but why stop there? There was a whole multi galactic Republic out there, just waiting for him to seize it.

I know there are quite a few people who will think this is going to fast, and that I've glossed over some major points. There are also some of you who have asked for more dialogue. I hope I can deliver, but I am having trouble finishing the next chapter. Any ideas you want to see please tell me, you may just find them in the next few scenes.

As I said a few chapters ago, this is not a Tech of Tech story, but rather a story of the Terrans and Earth trying to put the Corsa galaxy back together with the Sith (not just Sidous hint) trying to use this new quasi government of the Galaxy. I hope you like it, and please review, even if it's just a simple Good Job, or Terrible Story, every review is read, and most inspire thought on how to improve.


End file.
